In general, a construction machine (particularly, an excavator) performs digging and dumping works within a predetermined range in left and right directions. In this case, if it is intended to stop an upper swing structure, the upper swing structure is stopped at a certain point after performing a swing operation at a predetermined angle from a corresponding stop starting time point (see FIG. 2).
Further, even in a swing stop operation according to a swing control in the related art, as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, the upper swing structure starts deceleration at a time point where an operator releases a lever or gives a stop command, and is stopped at a certain time point after it swings at a predetermined angle. Accordingly, the stop position of the upper swing structure differs depending on the time point where the stop command starts, and thus an additional driving operation is required for the upper swing structure to reach a desired stop position.